


Companionship and Protection

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Self-cest, kaicest y'all, yup thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kid called Kai unexpectedly teleports into an apartment of another kid called Jongin. Strangely, they both are very similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship and Protection

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just world building for a kaicest au ive had in my head for a while so i hope you all enjoy (things might change a bit if i entertain this au any more since this is just laying the very basic foundation)

Jongin thought almost nothing of it when a boy, about his age and about his looks, suddenly stormed his apartment, such a boy confused and a tad worried. 

The boy had snow white hair, skin as dark as his, and a figure like him. He sported a plain white dress shirt and black pants. He was barefoot. Kai, he's called. 

"Jongin," replied he, as Kai introduced himself. Jongin put his hand on his chest, and bowed slightly. Kai thought this gesture to be strange, and sat down with a slight frown upon his complexion. 

"This is your place, yes?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, for a high schooler it's not that bad." 

"You go to school?" 

"You don't?"

"Only sometimes."

Jongin just realized the weight of this situation. A sudden stranger appearing inside his apartment, not even on the doorstep? No less, he looks strangely similar to him. The only visible difference Jongin could see was that Kai's nose is a little straighter than his. Jongin blames the failed cartwheel he performed when he was seven. 

"Kai?"

"Yes?" 

"How is it that you appear similar to me? And, how is it that you have this... power?"

"Hmm, I'm not to sure about either question you have. I've never really looked in the mirror, to be honest. So if I look like you, I must be quite attractive."

Jongin was taken aback. How could someone never look in a mirror? Also, attractive? Jongin? What a remark! 

"W-well, thank you, I suppose." Jongin retreated to his kitchen, brows taut. He opened the freezer to retrieve something sweet, and as soon as he closed it, there stood Kai.

"Kai! Please, no doing any of... that here. Whatever it is." 

"Oh, this?" Kai popped out of the kitchen into Jongin's bedroom. He came back in the living room, holding a gymnastics trophy in his hands. 

"Kai, put that back! No going in my room without permission!" 

Why would Kai need permission anyway? Jongin quickly thought. 

"Fine, I suppose I'll do that," Kai said. 

He returned to the living room, and crossed his legs next to Jongin. 

"So... what do you wanna do?"

"Why are you still here?" Jongin snapped. 

"You want the truth? Well, you know how others at school and such might have a sort of... companion? Well, I'm from the same organization. I'm here for companionship and protection. And my last assignment, I don't know if you've heard of him, Do Kyungsoo, didn't turn out so well, so here I am." 

Jongin's hands suddenly grew clammy. "How long are you here for?"

"Jongin-ah, who can say?" Kai smiled. "A couple days, a few weeks, several years, our lifetimes? Could be none or all of those." 

"You have a lifetime? Do you age as I do?" Jongin was intrigued. 

"Well, I am human after all. But I age slightly slower than you. Five years of age for you is one year for me." 

"So... why after Kyungsoo did you come to me?" 

"We get a list of nine potential assignments, and they're unique to us. My nine were, if I remember correctly, Kim Minseok, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Kim Junmyeon, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, and Do Kyungsoo, then of course you, in that order." 

"Ah, okay." 

Kai scooted over and noticed Jongin's hand was open. He took it upon himself to set his hand inside the open hand, and clasp slightly. Jongin put his face in his other hand, and clasped slightly as well. 

After a few seconds Kai got close and sweetly whispered, "Jongin, I can tell you'll be a fantastic assignment."


End file.
